stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Tantalog language
Tantalog language is the native language of Jumba and Turo. It is also a language used by an extinct but highly advanced civilization which have familiar body shapes to the experiments. Creation Tantalog was created by Jumba Jookiba, a evil genius professor at Galaxy Defense Industries and the creator of 629 illegal genetic experiments. It is a cross between native Hawaiian, Chinese and Chezcreekian, which is a local language spoken by only a few people in the rural parts of Chesterfield which is in North Derbyshire England. Chezcreekian phrases include beeing a creek (not being good), Wangos (cigarettes) snout creeks (having a sniff or cold), Mowlems (not very nice) and Rowling (sneeking about in an unspecified manner). Wordlist Tantalog → English A *'Achi-baba' - Friend *'Accata' - Alright/clear *'Aggaba' - Stop *'Ah-chooga moopa' - Everybody out *'Ah-Qae jihad' - Blast Him *'Ahua Shalom Bye' - Good Morning *'Aka boocha' - Let me out *'Aka-choota' - Gotta go *'Aka tiki baba' - There it is/ It's over there *'Akare Asaid' - It looks Scary *'Allaf' - Five *'Allanet' - Fifty *'Akootah' - Let's dig *'Asal' - Ball *'Asafi' - Table *'Ashi Salaam' - How Are You? *'Asyrifah' - Excuse Me B *'Ba'aq-quasr' - That is too loud *'Baacraphi' - Volleyball *'Baaheth Jihadi' - Fight *'Baari' - Fan *'Baquaa' - Toilet *'Batookah' - Formal greeting *'Boojiboo' - term of endearment or loved one (usually in the romantic sense) *'Brasmathi' - Basket *'Bliznak' - Poop/crap (also used as the "S" word) *'Butifa' - Cool/good/beautiful C *'Cama'ahar Teh Tebracres' - What Is Your Name *'Chappati' - Bread *'Choota' - It's not polite. We'll leave it at that. D'oh would be much polite. *'Chunga Bey' - You First *'Crabba Snabba' - Uh oh *'Crichaa' - Tennis Court *'Chabata' - Come and catch me D *'Detaka' - Die/begone *'Dinko te fabba' - You are fat *'Dunga haga blabla' - I don't like water E *'Eegalagoo' - Wow! *'El Kiyotay' - Good idea *'Emba-chua' - You said it F *'Farbras' - Ache *'Fooboo - '''Tired/Sleepy *'Feeboogoo''' - Bring it on G *'Gaba' - What? *'Gaba ika tasoopa' - What's the big deal? *'Goobaja' - Let's go *'Goocha - '''Hey (you)! *'Graazi''' - Right H *'Hagra Sofia' - Mall *'Hajmha Sihkism' - Enthusiasm *'Hak Tienet' - One hundred *'Hakkiah' - One *'Hakri Deika' - Debris *'Halal' - Toast *'Halebye' - Taxi *'Hapdelup' - Up *'Harash' - Trash *'Hassiniyadh' - Sea *'Huaa Allah' - Master *'Huaa Awazi' - Spirit *'Huznet' - Twenty *'Huzziuh' - Two *'Heegata no Feebee' - Don't give up/you can do it (motivational) I *'Ih' - Yes *'Ika Patooba' - Baldy *'Ika Patootie/Ika Patooka' - Stupid Head or Grumpy Gus *'Ikata - '''Exclamation of discovery/command to approach/get/attack *'Iky''' - Yuck *'Imhaater' - Computer *'Injibay' - That *'Isa' - Is/am/are (to be) J *'Jaalba' - something *'Jaba Ramid Nye Hassin' - Long time no see *'Jal Wadis' - Rubble *'Jalipaa' - Radio *'Japdelup' - Down *'Jerudai' - Eight *'Jerunet' - Eighty *'Jhua Tehrqua' - Good Night *'Jua'aquad' - City *'Jugaar' - Juice K *'Kabchathi' - Eggs *'Kali Ashol' - Accomplished *'Kanet' - Seventy *'Kaphong' - Monster *'Kata bakka dooka' - May I be destructive? *'Kavi' - Seven *'Kha Araimi Shol' - Absent *'Khalido' - Notebook *'Khalifaud' - Six *'Khalinet' - Sixty *'Khodro Esafhan' - Car *'Kodain' - Bookcase *'Koraadami' - Books *'Kurdaic' - Cake *'Kweesta' - Destroy (is equivalent of "F" word) L *'Le Je Impordement' - It Is Captured M *'Maathinya' - Luggage *'Maka maka' - Hurry *'Maladhi' - Television *'Matyr' - Cousin *'Meega' - Me / I / I’m *'Meega Nala Kweesta' - "The Queen Mother of Stitchian curses" or "I want to destroy" *'Meega-o-itume' - Get away from me *'Miki Miki - '''Gimmie! *'Mockeecha''' - Mine *'Morcheeba' - Very nice *'Muhaari' - Pool *'Muquad' - Everything N *'Naga' - No/don't want to *'Naga bootifa' - Not cool *'Naga-takabah' - No way *'Najaaladi Diwali' - Bomb *'Nala' - either "Want to" or "Evil" O *'Ogata' - Ouch *'Ohufi' - Casual greeting *'Oketaka - '''Alright/Okay (acknowledgement) P *'Paathi Bras''' - Soap *'Parvaaci' - Roller Skate *'Pasawa' - See Ye *'Phaa Thouy' - Cereal *'Phaa Thoy Gho' - Run *'Praajat' - Tub *'Prepshi' - Soda *'Preshi Moothi' - Skateboard *'Pujara' - Boy R *'Rah'quadon' - Achieve *'Robaapaskit' - Learn S *'Saari' - Girl *'Safiya' - Bed *'Shaalthabye' - Experience *'Shiralli' - Watch *'Shirq' - Left *'Shol Asahiah' - Abandoned *'Soka' - Sorry *'Salsa' - Follow me/this way *'Smish' - I understand/got it/understood T *'Taaksi' - Capsule *'Taalsa' - Sink *'Tai Chi Sheng' - Exercise *'Takka' - Thanks *'Tay' - love *'Tebrica' - Pencil *'Tel Ashal' - Nine *'Tele Sharov' - Four *'Telenet' - Forty *'Telonet' - Ninety *'Tienet' - Ten *'Tiznet' - Three *'Toobaga' - Moron/dumbass/idiot *'Trang Nang' - House *'Tsi'cong' - Bang *'Tukibowaba' - Yahoo/cowabunga, etc. Y *'Yadelep' - Accuse *'Yu Porma dissy' - A rude remark insulting the recipient’s mother *'Yuuga' - You Z *'Zaghdad' - Android *'Zitnet' - Thirty *'Ziz-ziz' - Electricity/sparks Category:Languages